


An Opportunity

by mugorashi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adachi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so pwp omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugorashi/pseuds/mugorashi
Summary: Yu finally confesses to Adachi about something
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	An Opportunity

When Yu confessed that he’s also been having sexual desires towards the other, it was like a light bulb appeared above Adachi’s head. Since they were at the man’s apartment, it wouldn’t be any problem.

“Well then…” He smirked and climbed on top of the younger man. Before Yu could say anything, he clashed their lips together. Yu was quite inexperienced at kissing, but Adachi didn’t care and took the lead, forcing his tongue inside, licking every crevice inside. Yu tried his best to keep up, holding onto the older man and pushing their bodies closer. As they pulled away, Adachi inched closer to Yu’s ear, “If you’re okay with me.” He whispered seductively, feigning insecurity.

All sense of rationality left Yu, Adachi could sense it. Before he knew it, he was picked up and thrown onto the sofa behind them. He could see the boy’s cloudy eyes, filled with lust, filled with want for him. It confused Adachi but right now he didn’t care, he wanted to get off. He leaned down for a kiss again, proving to be a fast learner as he was mimicking what the older man just did to him earlier. It felt so good, Adachi felt his pants get tighter, he wanted to be touched. He could feel Yu’s hard on against his, rubbing against each other as they were making out. The two pulled away with a wet pop and Yu situated himself between Adachi’s legs and placed a hand on his bulge causing the older man to let out a whine.

Yu looked to be relishing in that newly found reaction, “I want to touch you Adachi-san.” He breathed out, rubbing it now. Adachi squirmed; he wants his cock touched so badly. A desperate please left Adachi’s mouth and before he knew it both his slacks and boxers were off. Adachi tilted his head back, the pleasure of Yu’s warm hands on his hard cock was almost too much to handle so suddenly. “You’re so wet Adachi-san…” Yu pointed out, thumbing the pre-cum coming from the slit of his cock. Adachi let out another whine, he was embarrassed. _Damn brat_. He clicked his tongue inwardly and reached forward to cup the younger’s bulge.

“You seem pretty worked up too kid…” He teased, rubbing it slowly. Yu let out a grunt and swatted his hand away. He swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs but not completely taking them off. The view in front of Adachi made his jaw drop. Yu was HUNG, like damn it made him shiver in anticipation a little knowing that something that big was going inside him…Right? “Woah…” He breathed out and Yu’s face flushed in embarrassment.

Adachi pulled himself up, pressing their bodies together and their exposed cocks rubbing against each other. Wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulder and pulling him down so Yu was hovering over him again. “Don’t keep me waiting.” Adachi said, brushing their lips together. He hated how desperate he sounded but after seeing that view he couldn’t wait anymore. Yu chuckled and pulled them into another kiss. Adachi could feel Yu’s hands roaming around his front, fumbling to unbutton his work shirt. The sudden touch caused Adachi to let out a hiss. Yu’s head goes lower and lower and so does his hands. His lips and fingertips running down from his chest to his abdomen to his cock.

Suddenly a warmth enveloped Adachi’s hard cock and he let out a gasp. Yu’s mouth felt so wet and nice, god he felt like he was going to cum already. He placed a hand over his mouth, feeling embarrassed of the sounds he was making. The younger peered from behind his bangs and smirked against the member in front of him and reached out to pull the hand away from his lover’s mouth. Adachi was feeling good and he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear just how good he was making him feel. “Don’t hold back Adachi-san…I want to hear you.” The older snapped his eyes open (barely due to the pleasure) and gave a small glare. “D-damn…b-brat.” He spat and gasped again when Yu took him in his mouth again, earning another loud moan from the man. He couldn’t help himself, he was practically thrusting into the other’s mouth by now.

His movements were sloppy and inexperienced (of course) but it still felt so good. Adachi dug his hand into the other’s silver hair and giving it a tug. Yu let out a sound of amusement, sensing Adachi’s desperation, it sounded like a giggle but was muffled due to the thing in his mouth. The vibrations from that circled around Adachi’s cock, making him shriek. “Y-you!” He tried to yell at the other but the waves of pleasure knocked him down again. He needed to cum, he needed to cum so badly. He tugged on the silver head of hair a little harder hoping that Yu would get it, and thankfully he did.

“You can come Adachi-san.” Yu said, taking Adachi’s cock back into his mouth and taking one hard suck before Adachi’s load was filling up his mouth. Adachi could’ve sworn he heard a gulp. Did he fucking swallow? His thoughts were still in disarray from post-climax earlier, he couldn’t be bothered to ask.

“Adachi-san…” Yu leaned over so that he was hovering over Adachi again. Adachi hummed and locked eyes with the boy on top of him and leaned up for a kiss. The taste was kind of salty, weird that he was tasting his own cum. “Come on…You want to do me right?” Adachi breathed out when they pulled away. Yu hummed in joy and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom and a packet a lube. Adachi narrowed his eyes and cocked a brow. _The brat was expecting this_. He doesn’t even want to ask where he got those from.

“Hah! So you were expecting this?” He snorted.

“Were you still going to have your way with me even if I said no? Hm?” He teased; his voice dark.

Yu flushed at that and looked away, “It was just…wishful thinking…”

“I wouldn’t force you into doing things you wouldn’t want to do Adachi-san.” He added, turning his head and locked their eyes. Such a serious expression on his face, he really meant it. Adachi felt his heart warm at this, a blush slowly creeping onto his face but quickly shook it off and smirked. “I was just joking! You really are a good kid…” He sighed. He propped himself up with his elbows and gave him the boy a beckoning look. “Come on now, I’m waiting.”

The serious expression on Yu’s face mellowed as it turned into a smile and gently pushed the older man back down so he was laying down again. Yu pushed Adachi’s leg further apart and ripped open the packet of lube and dribbled a fair bit on his fingers. “I’m putting my fingers in Adachi-san.” He announced and Adachi just gave a weak nob, his breath shaking in anticipation. The sensation of the boy’s long bony finger pushing into the ring of muscle made Adachi gasp. It felt weird but he didn’t mind it, he wanted more. Yu thrusted the first finger slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Adachi.

“Y-you’ve done this before huh? You seem to know what to do.” Adachi breathed out, his voice shaking.

“I…”

“Hm?”

“I did my research…I wanted you to feel good Adachi-san.” Yu confessed, Adachi couldn’t properly see but there was probably a blush on his face right now.

Adachi let out a hearty laugh at how embarrassed Yu was right now and grinded his hips against the finger inside of him. “Well you are. You can add another finger now.” Yu nodded obediently and added another finger. Only two fingers in and the sensation was beginning to be quite a lot. A warmth pooled Adachi’s stomach and he could feel himself get hard again. Yu focused on his task and continued thrusting the two fingers in him, brushing against the older man’s prostate every time. Adachi would gasp all the time and feel himself get harder and harder.

Contemplating on whether he should let a third finger in him, a jab to his prostate made him think otherwise. He wanted Yu inside him now. Embarrassingly desperately so. “Yu!” Adachi moaned, “P-please…I need…” He panted, his words failing him. Yu got the message and pulled his fingers out, the sudden emptiness making him whine.

“Are you sure Adachi-san? Bu-“

“It’s fine! Just please!” Adachi hated how desperate he sounded but damnit he’s reached his limit already.

Yu didn’t say anything but instead retrieved the packet of lube and condom and quickly rolled the condom on his cock and lathered the length with the lube. He shifted closer and grabbed one of Adachi’s leg and swung it over his shoulder, lining his cock to Adachi’s stretched hole and plunged in slowly but not before giving a heads up. Adachi moaned loudly, the stretch of the other’s cock almost being quite unbearable. Maybe he should’ve stretched with three fingers but what’s done is done. Yu pushed in slowly and carefully until he bottomed out. Adachi felt so filled due to the length and girth of the cock in him, he couldn’t help but let out another moan and stilled.

“Are you okay?” Yu asked, worried.

“Y-yes. You can move.” Adachi said as he situated with the cock in him.

And Yu did so obediently, pulling his hips back and slowly thrusting in again, his pace was consistent and careful. As if he was savouring the moment. A hand was gripping Adachi’s thigh that was on his shoulder and another was snaking up towards Adachi’s chest. He swiped a thumb over his nipple and gave it a light pinch which made Adachi gasp. “A-ah!” The stimulation on his right nipple and the warmth pooling in his stomach was getting too much

“How long have you thought of doing this huh?? You jack yourself off thinking of putting your cock In me hm??” Adachi spat, grinding his hips to meet Yu’s thrusts. Yu let out a grunt, getting more visibly worked up.

“Come onnnnn…. You must have thought about it right?”

“Thought about me spreading my legs for you, moaning your name when I cum?”

“Filling your load in my ass too.”

Adachi seems to be one who really enjoys dirty talk and Yu really liked it. He liked this vulgar side of Adachi, it was endearing. It also turned him on even more as his dick twitched inside of Adachi. “Y-yeah…I’ve thought about all of that…” He confessed. It was like the older man was a mind reader or something, he knew he couldn’t deny it.

“Hah! Fucking brat.” Adachi spat.

A moan emitted from Adachi again, “Go faster, you want me to cum don’t you.”

Yu did so and snapped his hips back and thrusted in sharply, causing Adachi to moan loudly. “B-brat!” His pace quickened and quickened, his groans growing louder and so was Adachi’s moans. It felt so good, especially with Adachi tightening around him. “F-fuck! Yes! Oh my god….” Adachi moaned and slowly his moans turned into incoherent blabber, his words failing him due to the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. His face was stained with tears and his head was tilted back, digging into the arm of the sofa, grabbing onto one of the cushions.

The feeling of the head of Yu’s cock violently hitting his prostate made his head spin and his throat was getting dry from all the moaning and panting. Adachi wanted to cum so badly, his dick was hurting. Shakily grabbing his cock with his free hand, rubbing it as best as he could with his shaky hands. Yu noticed this and swatted the hand away, the hand that was once caressing and pinching Adachi’s chest was now pumping his cock in his hands. “Are you going to cum Adachi-san?” Yu groaned, thrusting much quicker and pumped the cock in his hands faster. Adachi let out a scream of pleasure, “Yes! P-please I need to cum! Oh god…Please!” Adachi babbled.

Yu let go of Adachi’s leg and leaned down to place his lips on Adachi’s exposed neck, sucking lightly. Kissing down to his collarbones and even leaving some marks along the way. Adachi wanted to pull away and scold him to not leave any marks but he was too distracted by the need to cum, he didn’t. It was impressive how he could coordinate every single thing he was doing on Adachi right now. Yu bit on his collarbone and Adachi came with a shout. His cum smeared on Yu’s hand and both their stomachs. Yu was at his limit too and feeling Adachi tighten around him made Yu cum too as he filled the condom. He pulled out, carefully taking off the condom, tied it and tossed it at the bin right next to the sofa (which thankfully landed inside) and collapsed onto the older man.

“Was that good Adachi-san?”

“Damn brat…” Adachi growled, grabbing him by the nape and smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue in as their tongues slid over each other. The sound of wet kissing filled the silent room. When the two pulled away, Yu studied Adachi’s face. It was red and his cheeks were stained with tears. He inched closer and placed a kiss on them, licking the half dried tears away. “H-hey!” The older man protested but Yu just giggled and pushed them down so they were cuddling on the sofa.

“It was good…” It was barely audible, but Yu heard it thankfully and cuddled the man closer. Adachi wanted to protest and push him away but the exhaustion from sex refrained him from doing so. With that he gave in and let the brat do whatever he want. He’ll deal with this later, just not now…

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo !! ah yes more adayu content  
> im not good at writing smut but i wanted to try anyways ;;;__;;  
> i wanted to finish writing the bonus chapter for You're The Worst but i got distracted and wrote this instead skjdkdekd anyways !! i'll try to finish that soon :]
> 
> also if u havent noticed i suck at titles and summaries ://
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy this !!!
> 
> ok byebye !!!
> 
> [this is so unbeta too. no beta, we die like men]


End file.
